Strawberry Kiss
by Raian U
Summary: Takes place after tamaki and Haruhi get married! (please enjoy and please give constructive reviews :P and i do not own ouran in any way)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ouran highschool host club in anyway! Please Enjoy the story :)

"Please be careful with that," Tamaki sang excitedly. Haruhi watched, as Tamaki's maids carried in most of her stuff from her old apartment into one of the many Suoh mansions. Deep down, she was upset because the maids insisted that she doesn't need to help with anything. Now being married to Tamaki, there was no need to. Not saying, while they were engaged they didn't do the same thing as what they are doing now, it had been three months since she and tamaki had gotten married and Haruhi had just now, finally got around to getting what few things her father, Ranka, told her to take. (he still wanted to keep some of her stuff just in case if she came over and wanted to stay a night or two once in awhile.) Good thing she didn't have a lot so to speak, so she wasn't too bummed out by not helping, but still they needed to remember she wasn't entirely hopeless (like Tamaki). "Hey, Haru?" Tamaki asked, happily walking to her and gently taking her hands in his "Do you want to go out tonight when they are done moving your stuff?" He said with a gleam in his eyes and gently rubbing her hands with his thumbs. Haruhi's eyes looked away from his. The thought sounded tempting, but She and Tamaki were going out on the town ever since they got married and thought staying in would be better, "Can we stay in tonight?" Haruhi asked in a nervous tone.

Now looking at him and biteing her lip. Still holding hands hoping she would'nt hurt his feelings, he almost got depressed but perked up with the thought of cuddling with her. Watching a movie, or maybe her cooking something for both of them didn't sound like a bad idea after thinking about it.

"That sounds like a great idea , Haruhi." Tamaki said, as he brought his wife into one of his famous bear hugs.

She smiled at his warmth and nuzzled into his neck after a minute of snuggleing they heard someone come down the stairs Sir, madam. We have got mistress Haruhi's things where you requested." She said in her usual bored tone.

" Very good shima!" Tamaki said smileing at her.

"Is there anything else you need?" Shima asked

"no, thank you though shima." Haruhi said before Tamaki told her that she needed to get ingrediants for what ever she was cooking that night at the super market.

"very good I'll still be here if you need anything." she said walking out of the room.

Haruhi sighed and turned to the stairs to her and Tamaki's room to get ready to go to the super market. Tamaki followed her closely, as she went up to get the bag with her wallet in it . Tamaki knew what she was doing a smile escaped his lips.

"Haru? did you lie to Shima?" Tamaki said opening the bedroom door for her.

"Huh, what do you mean?" She said looking over shoulder her at him. Then, turning around to look at him as her big brown eyes stareing back at his, he felt his face heat up slightly.

" Well, you just told Shima that we did'nt need anything else when you're comeing up here to get our wallet and we need ingrediants." he said with a calm smile.

"Oh?" she said in a confused way. "Did I really?" she said trying to recall if she really did what he just told her. she laughed a little at the thought "I guess old habits die hard." She said with a shrug.

She then, turned going to the bed to retreve the bag. But Tamaki grabbed her wrist and laughed

"you are staying here with me!" he said

"But I really need to go to the super market." She said Flatly

He pulled her into another hug put his hand on the back of her head, she wrapped her arms around him, as he put his lips on the top of her head and played with her long , soft hair.

"How about we ask Shima if one of the maids can go for you?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi thought about it for a moment then sighed "Ok fine I'll make a list ." She grumbled but she did need to understand she wasnt a commner. she sat at the small bed side table writeing what she needed. Tamaki just stood in the door way watching her and smileing, Deep down he really wanted to go to the super market with her but she said she wanted to stay in.

"here." she said with a soft sigh handing him the list she pouted her lip out not looking directly at him but across the room, only seeing his blurred figure in her peripheral vision. Trying not to cave in when she looked at him with her lip still pouted out He almost lost composure, "No, Haru..." He said turning around and wipeing his tears that were stinging his eyes and he ran out the door "I'm sorry!" She quickly ran after him but was too late in finding Shima first.

"Crap." Haruhi whisperd and walked up to both of them.

"Thank you Shima we appreciate it." Tamaki said with a smile

"You're welcome Master Tamaki, I will get these right away... is there anything else you need while we are out Master and Mistress?" She asked in away that she didn't want to go out again if there were more.

Haruhi sighed "No, that is pretty much all I need right now." Haruhi said not looking at Tamaki, who in fact was pouting and holding her hand with both of his and knelt by her side, Haruhi kept looking at Shima.

"yes mistress, I'll be back as soon as I can." she said walking off

"Haru please don't be mad!" Haruhi smiled and looked at him

"I'm not mad." She said

still holding his hand and leading him down stairs and into the sitting room. Once there, she lead him to the movie shelf looking at all his asian dramas and his 'Old' American Classics that he collected while in America.

"Hmmm, what should we watch?" she asked not taking her eyes off the shelf and letting go of his hand and putting her index finger on each movie.

"How about _Roman Holiday?_ " Tamaki Asked with a smile as she pulled it off the shelf

"Sure, I like this one." Haruhi said turning to the DVD player.

About 30 minutes after their movie had already ended and everyone but Shima left to go to bed. It was 8:00PM. She stood at the sink, making her commoner specialty food while Tamaki sat at the kitchen table drinking high class wine he got from America, and smiled at his wife as she was leaning her hips on the counter and reading her recipe. He just could not stop looking at her. He took another sip of his wine, then he heard a giggle escape her, as she kept cooking.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked with a smile. She giggled and sighed. He could clearly see that she was buzzed from the wine when she was carrying their plates to the kitchen table. She was teatering side to side, and her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. He was glad that he figured out long ago, that she was a lightweight so he didn't have to figure out that she was not good with alcohol.

He helped her to the table, all the while smiling down at her, and taking his plate to eat at the small round table. He ate with his left hand and held her hand in his right. The room was filled with silence throughout the whole meal, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they were done, he had her drink at least a half a glass of water before they went to the sitting room again.

They sat at the Grand Piano, she giggled at him as he played and did goofy movements as he did by the end of his song, he looked at her and stared into her eyes.

"So beautiful." He said out loud without thinking, making heat spread through his whole body.

She let out a small hiccup and giggled, "What is?"

"You." Was all he said before he leaned in for a kiss. She pushed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be swept away by their love.

The next morning, Haruhi felt a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and legs criss crossed with hers. Tamaki's steady breathing rythmically making this moment more peaceful. It made her not want to get up and go to work. She looked at the clock, the blue light showed it was 8:00AM. She sighed, and rolled in his arms, and faced him. He didn't even stir was sleeping so peacefully. Because she had to go to work soon, she decided to wake Him up.

"Hey, we got to get up. I have to work." Haruhi shook Tamaki gently to wake him up.

She saw him blink and smile at her, which in return, she smiled back at him.

"Hey, Haru." Tamaki said softly, stroking her cheek.

"I got to go to work." Haruhi said as she was looking at him while he stroked her cheek.

He thought about telling her to just stay home, or to work from home, but thought it would be better not to, so he could go to his meeting that his father planned for today.

"You want to go to dinner tonight? Or do you want to stay in?" He asked. Haruhi thought about it for a minute and nodded and said, "I'll let you pick tonight."

Tamaki smiled at that, and nodded as he let her go. She sat up and covered her body with the unused sheet by their feet. He layed there, watching her disappear into the bathroom.

Three weeks later Haruhi felt out of sorts. She felt weak and exhausted. She felt nausious and certain smells made her want to vomit. And of course, Tamaki thought she was dying so she called in and he said that he'd work for the both of them so she could stay at home and rest, but when he left, she thought she would call Kyoya, or the twins.

She called Kaoru first.

"Hey Haruhi! How are you doing?" He said in a welcoming voice.

"Hey. I'm doing okay, I guess. I've been feeling under the weather lately." She said, feeling like she was going to vomit right there.

"Do you think you can take me to the doctor? I didn't want to bother anyone with it, but I can't handle it anymore."

"Okay, we will be there in a few, so don't worry Haru." He said quickly, and hung up the phone.

She did the same and went upstairs to change.

She shakly opened her bedroom door and went to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and a green jacket. She knew that she would get an earful from the twins, but she didn't really care. All she cared about right now was feeling better.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled up in their sports car to see Haruhi standing by her front door. They both look at each other, then at Haruhi's outfit. They knew she picked out her own outfit. Hikaru was going to say something about it, when Kaoru pinched his forearm as Haruhi slid into the car. Up close, they saw she looked pale, and her hair was tangled, but they both smiled at her.

"Hey Haru!" They both say in unison. "What doctor do you want to go to?"

"Really, I don't care. I just need to get to one, please." She said, opening the door again to vomit.

The twins looked at each other, then back at her.

"You want us to go to the one Kyoya owns?" They said as she closed the car door.

"As I said, I don't care guys." She said laying her head on the car door window and closing her eyes.

Hikaru turned back around and started the car. Kaoru however, looked at her for a moment, and then turned around. They didn't talk until they heard her snoring in the back.

Karoru leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear, "Hey, don't you think she's not doing so good. Like she might be-"

His brother cut him off, "She might be. She's acting like mom did with our adorable little sister." He said looking in the rearview mirror to change lanes, to turn into the parking lot. Hikaru found a suitable spot for the car by the small building, and shut the car off, and then turned to look at Haruhi who was still asleep. Kaoru got out of the car and shook her gently.

"Hey, Haruhi, we are here." He said, Haruhi blinked and sat up and looked around, stretched, then unbuckled her seatbelt. Kaoru stood up and opened the side of the car she was in and held out his hand, she took it, and was pulled up and out of the car, Hikaru rolled his window down.

"Hey, I am going to sit out here and wait." Hikaru said with a sympthatetic smile. Kaoru gave him a smile in understanding. He knew that Hikaru still had some feelings for Haruhi, and she and Kaoru walked into the building which was empty in the Waiting Room. Haruhi went to the bathroom immediately, likely to throw up. Kaoru just sighed and sat down and waited for Haruhi to come back to the reseptionist desk. When she did, she ran her hand through her hair and went to the desk, he didn't really hear anything. She sat down next to him.

"It will be a few minutes. So I might lay my head down for a few, okay?" She whispered. Kaoru let her lay her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after 20 minutes, a nurse opened the door and called her name. After Haruhi was through the door, Kaoru sighed, and looked out the window where his older twin brother was parked. Maybe, he and Hikaru could go out, and maybe he could find a girl for his brother. Every one of their friends was married except them. Kaoru thought that after college, Hikaru would find the right one. Kaoru on the other hand, wasn't really wanting marriage, but he still wanted his brother happy.

"W-What?" Haruhi asked in astonishment and she felt as red at the moment that Kaoru kissed her on the lips at the amusment park or telling Hikaru that she loved Tamaki.

"I said congratulations . You're pregnant!" Kyoya's wife, Katsumi, said with a grin and giving her the test results then opening the door.

"I am?" she said in a confused tone. Not really over the shock that shes expecting a baby.

All Katsumi did was smile and leave the room. Haruhi took a few minutes to leave the room still dazed and confused with it all.

The car ride back to Harhi's place was quiet, yet again but this time, Kaoru felt awkward. He knew that Hikaru was upset at the fact that Haruhi was infact pregnant. He was just glad that the ride home was only 20 minutes long to her house. And they were just about at her driveway, only for Hikaru to drive right past her house. Haruhi opened her mouth to tell him but Kaoru beat her to it.

"Hikaru, you missed her driveway." Kaoru said softly, but Hikaru didn't say anything. And for the rest of the drive they didn't question what he was doing. Until they pulled up to Kaoru's mansion.

"Haruhi, we are going to make you over and take you to Tamaki and you are going to ask him on a date for his lunch break. We are going to pay for everything!" he said with a big smile and unfasening his seatbelt and exiting the car and opening her car door. She looked at Kaoru before she left but all he did was shrug his sholders and smile at her. In return, she rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go anywhere, she wanted to go home and sleep.

About an hour later, they finally got her all dressed up and ready for her and Tamaki's lunch date.

"Guys, i could have just waited for him to get home tonight." she said flatly, but as usual, they ignored her protests and carried on normal conversations about where her and Tamaki should go eat at, and made reservations so she thought it was best to lay down on loveseat across the room as she sat down she looked at her pale legs with the black flats the mirror across the room showed that her long hair was in a loose bun, and strans of curly hair fell to the sides of her face and her bangs were curled off to the left side of her forehead. She wore a knee leingth pink floral dress, she had to admit, they always knew what they were doing just an hour ago. She looked like she was dead, but the makeup coverd all of that. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes, but sleep didn't envolp her. the twins were argueing with the resturants on the phone that it was bull that couldn't make reservations as that they were either full, or that they didn't serve lunch and finally after 30 minutes til 1:00 pm, they got a reservation. It was then Hikaru gasped.

"Haruhi! You're going to mess up your make up don't lay like that," she sat up and rolled her eyes as they both moved to her to inspect her for messed up makeup but they found nothing out of place.

"Well, are you ready?" they both said together, with arms interlocked, and smiles on their faces. Haruhi smiled weakly, "Sure. I mean, you guys did forced me to do this." She said with a small laugh.

Outside Tamaki's office, Haruhi stood about to knock. She hadn't really thought how to bring this up anyway, so she stood there with hand on her small stomach, and the other up to knock on the dark wooden door. Then finally she knocked softly she waited a little bit until she heard Tamaki's muffled voice on the other side say "Come in."

She took a deep breath, and opended the door. There, Tamaki was writing some paperwork. His office was plain, except his desk which was filled with picture frames of friends, family, and of course, him and Haruhi. He looked up at her and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Haru! What are you doing here? I thought you were sick. i mean, you look beautiful, but you should be in bed!" he said getting up and hugging her. She hugged back.

"Well, the twins have said that you and i can go eat lunch, and well I need-" she stopped. How does someone bring this up to an overemotional husband?

"What do you need, darling?" he asked pulling away and looking at her. She gave a short laugh.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see you and eat lunch with you. I'm feeling a lot better , really." she lied and added a smile.

He smiled, "Well! Sure the twins paid! It's about time that they did!" he laughed and went to the phone and called his secretary to told her to give him an hour for lunch.

"Come on Haru." he said taking her hand and locking his office door. She smiled a little as they left the building.

The twins dropped them off at one of Tamaki's family owned resturants. Tamaki smiled was ear to ear, while Haruhi slapped her hand to her forehead ' They are so stupid. We can go to this restuarnt at any time... Tamaki owns it' she thought as Tamaki lead her to the door. 'Now I know why they didn't care for "paying" the bill in advanced. I bet they didn't even pay at all.' she sighed as the waitress lead them to their table.

She and Tamaki sat across from each other.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waitress asked with a smile.

"Top shelf champine for two please." Tamaki said

"Actually, can i have a water please miss?" she said quickly. Tamaki looked at her cruiously. Haruhi avoided his gaze as heat assulted her cheeks.

Back at the car, Hikaru stared out side the windsheild and biting his thumbnail. Kaoru looked at his brother and sighed, "You're not ready for this, huh?" he asked with a frown. Hikaru put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes hard, then pulled down his cheeks with his fingers til he got to the end of his face. He rolled his head slowly to look at his mirrior image, he sighed.

"I was ready the day at the airport to let her go, I was ready when she told us that she said yes, i was ready when they said 'i do', but as soon as she got in the car this morning, i dont know. It was obvious to both of us that she is pregnant, now-now i don't know how to feel." he admitted as he felt on coming tears burn his eyes, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"i believe you, Hikaru." was all Kaoru could say.

Haruhi tried to eat as much as she could with out having to go throw up. She was about to tell Tamaki before they got their food, but his phone rang one call after another and most of it was his father. After she got about four bites in, she felt like she was about to die. She had to excuse herself to the rest room. She almost didn't make it to the toilet. She washed her hands and chewed a breath mint quickly and swallowed the remnates of it and exited the bathroom when she walked out she saw that Tamaki was off the phone and holding a white foam box and her small bag the twins gave her.

"I've told them to bill Hikaru and Kaoru, I have to go back, they are needing me back in. I was finished already so we can go." he said turning to leave.

"But I need to-" he cut her off.

"I need to go and you need rest." he said looking at her over his shoulder, walking out the front doors with her close behind.

"Tamaki i need-" he put his finger up and took out his cellphone and called the twins told them to get he and Haruhi. He tapped his foot in anticipation, waiting for them to pull up.

"Tamaki?" she asked exhaustedly just waitng for him to cut her off, or for something to happen just for her not to get what she needed to tell him off her chest.

"yes, Haruhi?" he asked looking at her.

"I need to tell you something." she said but as she thought his phone rang and as that happend the twins pulled up. She rubbed her face in frustration, as they waited for Tamaki get in the car Kaoru turned to her and mouthed, 'Did you tell him?' she shook her head and looked out the window when Tamaki got in he was still on the phone. the whole way back to his office building he was talking on the phone. When Tamaki kissed her goodbye, she grabbed his hand.

"Tamaki, I've been trying to tell you something, and now that you are off the phone, i can tell you that-" he cut her off again.

"Haru please. Cant it wait til I get home? It's really important." he said kissing her cheek and smiled then left for the building.

"Well, that went well..." Hikaru said out of irratation and starting up the car again.

"So he just kept doing that the whole time?" Kaoru said turning in his seat look at her. She nodded and rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

After Haruhi told the twins good-bye, she went to her and Tamaki's room. She did'nt really bother to change out of what she was wearing and just ploped down on the bed and was asleep in minutes, And in that moment a dream crept into her mind, she was at home walking around the house with a smile she felt calm but looking for something.

"where are you little one?" She cooed and started to crawl on her hands and knees to look under a table, found nothing and went up stairs to one of their guest bedrooms assuming that in the dream it was a nursery or something when she opened the door she looked at the toddler beds on both sides of the room.

The room was decorated in cream teal and gray with baby animals on the borders of the room. with stuffed animals at the foot of each bed on the floor in a orginized pile, Haruhi looked around and would look under the beds until she looked up at the window where she seen long cream curtins and saw 20 small toes sticking out from under them and giggling.

"now where could my children be hiding?" she said in mock wonder.

"could they be under the bed?!" she said pulling up the blankets again.

"Hmmm? I wonder where my little birds are?" She heard another small wave of giggles comeing from their obvious hiding place and just before she opened the curtians she heard Tamaki's voice and her body being gently shaken.

"Haruhi" Tamaki wisperd, she opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"Hey Tamaki " she said with a yawn, she streched and rubbed her stomach then her arms went limp in her lap she looked at Tamaki who was smiling at her.

"how are you feeling?" he asked takeing her hands into his and gentlally rubbing his thumbs on hers.

Then, like a runaway train relization hit when she rememberd she wasnt able to tell him what was going on. he was completly out of the loop, her face felt hot and she looked away.

"well, I'm ok but um-" she was cut off to tamaki's phone ringing he sighed and looked at his phone, then looking at her torn.

She nodded at him in approval to take the call he nodded and answered she gave him a soft smile and went to the bathroom.

when she entered the room Tamaki was looking out the window in a daze. she slowly walked to him and put her hand on his sholder, He looked at her and smiled softly

"what's wrong tamaki?" she asked with small worry in her voice.

"oh, nothing just was thinking on what kaoru called me for" he said still looking out the window at the sunset.

"And that would be?" Haruhi asked hiding her irratation with a fake smile. Tamaki sighed

"he called to tell me a riddle." he looked at a peice of paper likely with the riddle on it.

" 'what is small but full of endless love?' " he continued then smiled at her

"I dont understand those twins sometimes." he said with a small laugh.


End file.
